Indiana Jones and the cotfr part nineteen: A series of traps (part 2)
by 80s Dave
Summary: In a series of traps part two Indy and pals get close to retrieving the ring but their trouble is far from over. Read on as they face near drowning, near falling and thousands of creepy crawlies (it's not snakes, bugs, rats, or ants, it's...you'll have to read on!)


Harold: Let me help Indy.

Harold starts to rotate a couple of the carved symbols when he can't see because his glasses are frosting over.

Harold: I can't see a thing with my glasses frosted.

Indy: What did you say?!

Harold: I said my glasses are frosted. I can't see.

Indy: Frost?!

Indy remembers what Garret said about the mirror that would save them at the right time. He gets the mirror out from his satchel and looks at it. It begins to frost over as 7 images start to appear in a circular pattern. The symbols are a winged disk, a sickle crescent, a sacred cross, and the sign of Ra, the leg of a bull, djed, and ankh.

The dragon is about halfway now with half the bridge gone.

Indy: I've got it!

Indy starts matching the symbols drawn on the mirror to the rock carvings by turning each piece. Indy has just a couple to as the dragon is getting closer and closer. The heat from the fire can be felt now.

Indy: That's it! I hope this works.

All of sudden the door starts to open slowly from the bottom up but very slowly. The fire breathing dragon statue is very close now and the bridge is almost gone except just enough room for them to stand on and even that is starting to get some cracks from the intense flames!

Abby: The bridge is going to fall!

Indy: Abby you're the smallest, you go first!

Abby gets down on her belly and crawls under the door that is still slowly moving up.

Indy: GO! Everyone GO!

The door is about halfway now and Garret goes under. Harold goes in next and just as the dragon's fire is about to torch Indy or make the last chunk of bridge fall from beneath him, Indy jumps through the door. The Dragon gets to the end of the track and stops but continues to blow fire just at the front of the door where everyone lies safely on the other side. The four of them look ahead and see several pillar-like structures made of rock in a row below their feet making a path. They seem to go down for many feet but it is so dark they can't see the bottom! The last pillar is much larger and above it is a long and thick chain. Attached to the free end of the chain is a small treasure box. On the other end, the chain seems to be leading out a round hole about 20 feet up and anchored to a large boulder at the top of the hole.

Garret: Look! There's a chest tied to that chain!

Harold: You don't suppose?

Indy: Only one way to find out. I better go first.

Indy carefully hops on top of the first pillar. He turns to the group.

Indy: Alright we're going to have to hop these columns. They feel sturdy but keep it one person to a column just in case. Abby goes next with Harold and Garret following. They get about halfway there when Abby notices that the walls look like they are moving.

Abby: Do you see the walls are moving?

Indy: Your eyes are playing tricks on you honey.

Harold: No, I see it too.

Harold looks at Abby from behind and sees that she is wearing a black bow in her hair that he didn't notice.

Harold: Darling did you put a black bow in your hair in the last few minutes?

Abby: No why do you say that?

Abby feels around and sees the 'bow' from her hair and looks at it her eyes get wide and she starts to scream as she realizes it is a bat!

Indy: You're going to cause a cave in with all that screaming!

Abby: There's a big black bat in my hair!

Indy: One bat won't hurt you. Besides you're in a cave. There are probably thousands of bats here!

Just as Indy said that a noise like flapping is heard all around them.

Garret: I think all those bats you mentioned are flying this way!

Just than thousands of bats fly off the walls and from the darkness below them and the ceiling.

Abby starts screaming.

Harold: Don't panic you'll fall!

Abby just screams as bats surround her but she can't focus on staying on the pillar. She walks right up to the edge and starts to lose her footing.

Harold: Abby watch the edge!

Indy grabs his whip and whips it around Abby just as she's about to fall.

Indy: I've got you!

Indy pulls her to the middle of the pillar she is on. Abby is still screaming so Indy jumps across to the pillar where Abby is and grabs her mouth to muffle her scream. After a few seconds the bats calm down some but many are still flying around.

They all hop carefully to the last pillar and look above to see the box that is tied to the chain.

Indy: It's pretty high up!

Harold: What do you suggest?

Everyone looks at Abby.

Abby: What is it?

Indy balances Abby on his shoulders so she can reach the box. She reaches for the small box and sees that there is a handle fastened to the box and a rope tied to the chain on one end and to the chest on the other end.

Abby: Do you have a knife?

Indy: Harold hand her your knife.

Abby gets the knife and cuts the box down.

Abby: O.K. let me down.

Indy lets her down and everyone gathers around to see the box being open. Inside is a golden ring with the Star of David symbol carved into diamond in the middle and small precious stones of different sorts at each point of the star.

Abby: It's beautiful!

Harold: It's even more stunning up close than the picture I saw.

Garret: Indiana. A word of caution my friend. That ring has attracted a great deal of evil spirits since it was created. Devils follow it wherever they go. Do not underestimate the ring's power.

Indy: I'll be careful. You have my word.

Indy puts it back up in the box.

Indy: We still have to find a way out. We're going to have to climb.

Once again Abby climes up Indy to grab the chain. As soon as she puts her weight on the chain, the chain which is also rigged causes a flow of natural water from below to be rerouted strait up where Indy's party is.

Abby: What's that noise?

Indy: It sounds like water.

Garret: It sounds like a lot of water. And I'm hearing it grow louder.

Indy: We better climb!

Indy gives everyone a boost and then Harold reaches down and grabs Indy's hand just as water reaches his shoes. Abby looks up and see that the hole where the chain is coming from is starting to close up too for some mechanical doors on either side are slowly closing. Everyone is climbing as fast as they can as the water gets higher and the hole gets smaller.

Indy: We need to go faster!

Everyone gets to the top including Indy who reaches the point where the chain is anchored too and gets out with the hole no almost closed. His satchel is the only thing dipped down in the whole as he crawls out but he pulls it up just missing getting it caught by a centimeter. Even though the door is closed the water is still coming through. The foursome goes the only way they can and comes to another dead end with the water coming at them and filling the room quickly! Around them are several complete skeletons dressed in clothes similar to that of explorers or pirates from the 1700s.

Harold: The waters still rising!

Indy: Well I don't know how to shut it off do you?

Abby: Oh my gosh why are there dead people in here?

Indy: I think were about to find out soon if we don't get out!

Garret: There has to be a secret door around here. You know this is just like the dam that happened to burst in my hometown while I was sleeping.

Indy: Save your story! Look for a switch or something.

Harold: How did you escape the flood?

Garret: Oh I wasn't there. Everyone else was drowned though.

Abby: You have a bad sense of timing with your stories old man!

The water is about to their chest when Harold sees a Star of David carved with a small hole in the dead center.

Harold: Indy, here!

Indy looks at the hole.

Indy: This must be how to get out. Look for something to stick in the hole. Maybe it'll open a door. They look and look with the water high now. Everyone dives and looks on the skeletons to see if they can find something. The water is now over there head and almost to the ceiling. Everyone has to stand on their toes to breath.

Harold: Oh this is it! Goodbye everyone! Goodbye Abigail!


End file.
